Redemption
by Iris Marie
Summary: Night World: Before he met Mary-Lynnette, Ash Redfern had done terrible things. So now he is going around, trying to make up for his mistakes. But there's a vampire hunter who can't forgive him from the murder of her sister. And she'll even go as far as k


Author's Notes:   
  
This is my first attempt on a Night World fanfic, so don't blame me if it totally sucks. It starts right after 'Daughters of Darkness' ended, but it'll go onto Ash, but it's still in 3rd person.  
  
Please note that this fic has been archived on another site and I have gone under a different alias. Newayz, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: The concept of Daughters of Darkness, The Chosen, Dark Angel, and Soulmates, and all of it's characters therein belong to L.J. Smith. There are also some scenes and dialogue from the four books. However, the story line and plot are mine. Copyright March 2000 Please R/R!  
  
---  
"The past lies like a nightmare upon the present."  
-Karl Marx  
----  
  
Redemption  
by Iris Marie  
  
  
"So, who's that girl that's with your sisters?" Quinn asked, not looking at Ash, but seeming as if he was attempting to catch him in a lie. He placed the black convertible on drive and they started to drive in the darkening sky.  
  
"Their dinner, I bet," he replied, voiding off any emotion that he knew Quinn could detect. "Some foolish vermin that think that they are good friends with them..."  
  
"You like the girl," Quinn muttered, this time his eyes directly at him. "I can tell."  
  
Ash smirked coldly. "She has a nice car." With a small grin, he said, "Why else, shorty?"  
  
"I just had a feeling that you were becoming soft. You were giving out a vibe as if you were going to miss your sisters. Since, of course, the Lamia are SO family oriented."  
  
"And made vampires are so wonderfully... short," he replied, their usual duel being exchanged.   
  
Once more that look like black ice. "Why is it that I have a feeling as if you're not telling me everything, Ash?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"All right... fine." Quinn's lips now turned up into a smile. "You actually think you can hide things from me?"  
  
Ash could feel his muscles tense, but he controlled them with a cool facade. Putting up his usual lazy look, he said, "Oh, yes. Tell me shorty, what am I hiding from the great made vampire Quinn?"   
  
"That girl with the black hair and blue eyes. Now, let me see. You're mind right now is trying to block me which just makes my curiosity burn the more. You've never tried to block me out of your thoughts about a girl, like the other ones, unless this one is different. Am I getting warm?"  
  
Ash was starting to bristle like an unhappy cat. "You'd never be warm. You'll always be as cold as your heart," he said, his fury getting the more intense at the smirk that Quinn gave him.   
  
"Now, why are you getting angry, Ashy boy?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped. 'You're losing it!' he cursed at himself. But he simply couldn't help it. Once more he felt that exposed feeling but in a different way. With Mary-Lynnette, it was a nice feeling, but with Quinn, it was as if someone was drilling a hole in his mind. And he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Ah... moody," Quinn observed, a smile plastered on his face. And it was a very disturbing smile that for once Ash started to remember the sole reason why even some other vampires were scared of him. "A girl is making you moody and making you extremely agitated. Hmm... do you like this vermin?"  
  
Ash had to clench his fist so he didn't knock Quinn out. He didn't respond, not trusting his voice as the emotions in him started to stir.   
  
"And no reply from the great Ash Redfern?"  
  
"You aren't telling me why I'm not telling you everything, shorty. Odd how your reputation can call you resourceful and clever. A brilliant strategist, some Vampire Hunters called you in your hometown, Boston. What are they called? 'The Lancers'?"  
  
Quinn laughed, a melodic one, traced with his usual feverish good humor. "And they are right. You want to see how clever I am, Ashy boy? Well, let's see," once more he gave that feverish laugh that sent chills crawling up Ash's spine.  
  
"Now, I've been hearing of sickening tales of our people and vermin becoming soul mates," Quinn paused and glanced at Ash, but he was looking out the window yawning. "James did say that someday you would care for someone and it would hurt," Ash grimaced inwardly at the remembrance of that, "and that vibe of sadness I felt earlier clearly makes me wonder about that."  
  
"You think that vermin is my soulmate!?"  
  
Quinn was looking at him, but this time his features were tired and sick. He gave a shrug and then moved his eyes back to the road.   
  
Ash glanced at the other side of the car where Quinn's hair was being blown by the wind. 'It'll happen to you,' he thought silently. 'Someday you'll find somebody *you* care for and it will hurt.' He never knew how right he was.  
  
---  
Ash turned his car onto the main road, heading for the outskirts of the small, snowy town. He entered Sterback and parked his car in front of a very poorly kept, nondescript, Victorian looking building. Heading to the front porch, he caught the stain glass window above the door and saw a painting faintly illuminated from inside. A Black Iris.  
  
"Hey, Frankie!" he said as the dog began to wag it's tail. The poor mutt was foaming and his whole body seemed to shake as it's eyes caught him. "What's up buddy?" He chided himself at speaking to a dog, but he shrugged it off as the door opened with a grand gesture.  
  
"Ash Redfern."  
  
"Hey you dumb werewolf," Ash replied as he patted Carl's back. No questions were exchanged as he entered the dim hallway and opened the next door. "Is there going to fun tonight?"  
  
"With you around, how could there not be?" Carl sent him a grim smile, and Ash nodded, descending the stairs to enter the basement. Before, he would have called this place his home... the only real place he could truly belong in... how more wrong a person could be. Other vampires, witches, and wolves were greeting him, and for the first time, Ash felt misplaced.   
  
The music wasn't loud, but eerie, the tiles on the floor the same shuffleboard pattern. That faint smell of mildew and moisture still was there as well as the chairs that lined the room. Pinball machines on one end of the room, a pool table on the other side, and the home bar.   
  
He stood there, looking about, a frown wanting to be expressed, but instead was suppressed for the time being. Once more that feeling of being misplaced came and he strode over to a dark corner.  
  
"Ash, my man!" A voice called from the other side of the room, and he felt an arm interlace with his and a curved body being pressed against his own. He began to feel pyhsically sick as he saw the girl who was in his arms and a picture of Mary-Lynnette entered his vision and she was frowning. The person who called his name, Daryl, for all his worth, patted his back. "Long time, my friend."  
  
He forced a smile, breaking away from Elise, trying to get her off him. "Well, hey, you know I can't stay cramped in one spot for long."  
  
His old companion nodded in agreement. "Well, Shawn, Greg, and I are going hunting later. You should see some of the girls in this town," Daryl smirked, watching as Ash struggled with the vampire girl to get off him. "Don't tell me you don't like Elise anymore?"  
  
Ash shurgged, unimpressed, his arms now crossed in front of him. Looking at the vampire girl, he said, "She's getting too old." Elise gave him one of her cold stares and stamped off only to press her curved body against another male in the room.   
  
Daryl brushed himself off, seeming to flick a lint off his coat. "Well, Shawn is at the pinball machine... want to come?"  
  
Ash shook his head, his eyes turning green. "I'd rather check the crowd. Perhaps a stupid vermin slithered in here."  
  
"And you'll take care of them like the others, right, my man?"  
  
"Right," Ash inwardly grimaced, once more that picture of Mary-Lynnette coming into view, her sweet lips in a frown. 'You first have to set things right,' he could hear her say, and that's what he was going to do. Some humans do manage to get in, the penalty wasn't fun. 'I'll set things right, sweetheart,' he thought, his arms aching to hug her again.  
  
And then, he saw it. Not exactly it, but a girl coming down the stairs. Her pale blonde hair, perhaps lighter than Jade's, and violet eyes were screaming that she was a witch... perhaps even a Harman. But the way she walked about the room, good human was written all over her, with something else, vibrating out of her small form.  
  
She went to the bar and sat on a stool. Her elbows were on the counter and she seemed to be startled and edgy as she began a conversation, a short one, with the bar guy.   
  
'Definitely not in Circle Midnight,' he thought, walking towards her. 'A witch, maybe, but doesn't belong in here.'  
  
He took her firmly, but as gently as possible, his hands on her elbows. "Why don't you come outside with me?" Ash said, still behind her, as he began to lead her out. She didn't even resist other then the fact that her whole body was tense and shaking. Everyone was looking at them, almost all of them wearing conspiratorial grins.  
  
"Have fun!" Ash could hear Daryl yell, and he stopped himself from running across the room and hitting him.   
  
Ash was walking as fast as he could, wanting to get the girl out of there. When they finally reached the cold air, he could physically and mentally feel himself feel better and the girl seemed to come alive since she finally began to try to wrench her arm away.  
  
Spotting a car Ash asked, "Is that your car?" He at least eased some pressure from her arm, not wanting her to feel as if he was trying to force her to do anything. Then again, he was. 'She doesn't belong in there,' his mind reassured him and when he saw her face in the full moon's light, he felt more firm about his descision. She was small, but a sort of 'innocence' was surrounding her... but also something else. He shrugged it off, wanting her to get as far from the club as possible.  
  
The girl gave a desperate wrench and faced him squarely. She looked ready to fight, but then she paused and looked at him. Something like relief flooded her as she viewed his face and Ash couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.   
  
"Now, look," Ash said, hurrying his words before anyone attempted to follow them or overhear them. As much as the people from the club know about him is that he is still part of the Night World. It would take time for them to to hear about him switching sides to Circle Daybreak. How much longer they will stay in the dark is the question and Ash didn't want to take any chances. "I don't know who you are, or how you managed to get in there, but you'd better turn around and go home right now. Because whatever you are, you're not a Harman." He said it, yes, but he silently knew she was Harman. Perhaps even one of the lost Harman babies since she didn't recognize him.  
  
"How do you know?" The girl seemed to blurt out, her face in a stubborn frown.  
  
"Because I'm related to the Harmans. I'm Ash Redfern. You don't even know what that means, do you?" When he saw her confused face, he knew the answer to that question. "If you *were* a Harman you'd know that our families are kin." He saw her startled face, and he couldn't help but prattle on.   
  
"They'll eat you alive in there if they find out for sure. They're not as-tolerant-of humans as I am. So my advice is, get in your car, drive away, and never come back. And never mention this place to anybody else."   
  
"How come *you're* so tolerant?" she asked, her eyes directly on his.  
  
He was startled at the question and he sent her an odd look wondering why she even asked. Mary-Lynnette, sitting on the hill, her telescope in front of her, the moon glittering off her beautiful form came into view in his mind and he smiled. "I met a human girl last summer," he said quietly, not wanting to say anything more, the thought of her not in his arms seemed to tighten his throat.   
  
He saw the girls car again and nodded towards it. "Get out of here. Never come back. I'm just passing through; I won't be around to save you again."  
  
She didn't question him any further and she walked to her car and unlocked it. As she got in, she looked towards him. "Thank you."  
  
"Bye," he said as he wiggled his fingers. As she drove away, he coudn't help but smile. 'Took my first step to becoming good,' he thought. Once more Mary-Lynnette came into view, and this time she was smiling.  
  
  
---  
  
Ash couldn't sleep. Even as he was at Thierry's huge mansion in Vegas, his thoughts kept going back to Mare and how much he missed her. He didn't deserve her. And, what guy could possibly not want her? She deserved a normal life, and he couldn't give her that. And, why should she wait for him? She's so beautiful and gorgeous, she could have any non-vampire guy around. He saw the ways some boys in her high school looked at her. Why should she wait for him? He groaned as his thoughts kept questioning everything.   
  
That's why he wound up in a little anteroom on the second floor that looked down on the enormous living room. Only a few minutes passed and then he caught a glimpse of Thierry's soulmate. How many lives they went through and how Maya screwed each one up.   
  
"Can't relax?" he murmured lazily, his body propped against a wall.  
  
Hannah turned around. "Not really," she admitted. "I just wish they'd find Thierry. I've got a bad feeling about it."  
  
They stood a moment in silence. "It is hard to be without your soulmate. I mean, when you find them."   
  
She gave him a long look, and by her expression she seemed intrigued. "This morning Thea said you were all here because you had human Soulmates," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" He was looking across the room at French doors that led to a balcony.   
  
"And-well..." she trailed off and Ash saw the nervousness that shone out of her eyes.   
  
"And you want to know where mine is," he said making it simple.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry," she was turning red in embarrassment. His eyes once more glanced towards the birthmark on her cheek. The insignia of their love, no doubt. That's how Thierry always found her.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It's okay," he replied staring even harder at the French doors. Once more that feeling of... insecurity filled him. "She's waiting-I hope. I've got some things to put right before I see her." He knew that he must've looked like some big baby, whining and hoping.  
  
"I'm sure she is waiting," Hannah said. "And I'll bet she'll be glad to see you when you've put things right." She added quietly, "I know I'll be glad to see Thierry."  
  
Ash was startled, but smiled. "That's true, you've been in her shoes, haven't you? And Thierry's certainly tried to make up for his past. I mean, he's been doing good works for centuries. So maybe there's hope for me after all." He paused, going into his own revere. Hope seemed to rekindled in his body, and then he looked back towards Hannah. "You're like her, you know," he then added abruptly. "Like my- like Mary-Lynnette. You're both wise." He could feel his throat constricting, the longing to feel her in his arms getting stronger. He got up with a nod and started to whistle as he made his way down the hall. He allowed her to see enough of his vulnerability.  
  
------  
Quinn was driving him back towards Briar Creek again. Rashel was in the front seat, her knife which was made of Lignum Vitae, the Wood of Life, strapped around her waist. Her bokken was in the trunk of the car and her ninja outfit was in her duffel bag. She seemed to be in 'zanshin mode.' It was obvious that Quinn and her were both communicating, perhaps not verbally, but in their Soulmates way.  
  
He sighed inwardly as the feeling of... dread, still lingered around him. It seemed as if Rashel and Quinn finally felt the feeling of having someone watch you and wish misforsaken things to happen. Exactly what it was, Ash wasn't certain. And he really didn't want to dwell since only one thing was on his mind that night. And that person's name started with the letter M.  
  
  
---  
They stopped in front of Burdock Farm and an outline of 3 girls were standing in front of the front gate. At first, they seemed mightily pleased, but when they caught sight of Quinn, their smiles diminished and they stood back, ready to fight.  
  
"Rowan, Kestrel, Jade," he said, addressing each one with an unnerving   
smile.  
  
"Quinn... how nice to meet you again," Rowan said, her usual kindness being expressed, or being forcefully expressed as her smile seemed strained.   
  
"He comes in peace," Ash joked, looking around and seeing no sign of Mary-Lynnette.   
  
"You are now looking at a new Daybreaker," Quinn said with a grin. He took hold of Rashel's hand and smiled lovingly towards her.  
  
All of the three sisters gaped openly. Rashel came forward and their eyes instantly caught the wooden knife and they stepped back. "Don't worry, I only hunt bad vampires now. I'm Rashel Jordon. Ashy boy already told me about you."  
  
Ash groaned at the name and knew his sisters would use it now. "What's up with all these Soulmates!?" Kestrel muttered.  
  
"Soulmates? Quinn! Rashel is *your* soulmate!?" Jade exclaimed, her green eyes wide with fascination. "I heard of Rashel before, too. Rashel the Cat! Remember Rowan? They were offering an award for her capture? Wow... and you're Soulmates with Quinn!?"  
  
"Yeah, well," Quinn faltered, something he did often now.  
  
"And Daybreakers, too," Kestrel said with a shake of her head. "I, alive, to see the day when Ash and Quinn become Daybreakers." She seemed extremely pleased, and she turned back towards her brother. "Oh, and Mare told me to tell you that she will be waiting where she first called you a chauvinist pig."  
  
Ash smiled and grabbed the car keys from Quinn. "I'll be right back with these," he muttered, starting the engine. He then started to zoom off and could actually feel the eyes watching him again and then he remembered something. Mary-Lynnette was alone, where Hazel Green Creek and Beavercreek almost came together. And, that bad feeling he had of being watched while Quinn was driving him to Briar Creek came back full blast.  
  
'Paranoia,' he tried to reason, but his mind was past reasoning and he stepped on the accelerator.  
  
  
---  
'Where is he?' she thought grimly, her back against the tree where they had kissed a year before. A whole year felt like a millennium, but a few minutes felt like an eternity. 'It's just been so long,' Mary-Lynnette thought, 'that I could feel his arms around me again.'  
  
Her grades did change since he departed. In fact, her grades were sky rocketing. Especially in astronomy. She wouldn't miss one night without looking at the stars, looking at the moon, knowing that they were both staring at it like he told her before he departed. Sighing, she slid down and sat on the cool grass, closing her eyes to try and see his beautiful face and passionate gaze.  
  
"Chauvinist pig, huh?" a voice whispered and her heart skipped a beat. Looking up, she could feel her heart melt at the way his lips were turned into an upside down grin and his hair tousled by the wind. "You don't still think I'm a cha-" he wasn't able to finish for then lips were on his and he felt his world explode. Once more he could feel that floating feeling, the channel that was between them opening. And how wonderful it was to be able to feel it again.   
  
-I've missed you terribly, sweetheart- he thought to her, enjoying the feelings that spread to him that came from her. How good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her body and how his legs couldn't support them. They were now on their knees, clinging to each other, bathing in the warmth and comfort that it brought.   
  
-Not as much as I've missed you- she thought back.   
  
-I thought we agreed to not fight again?-  
  
-Oh really? All I remember was that when you asked me that, I replied that I didn't know-  
  
He was about to deny that, but then she sent him the remembrance of the night. Of how she first started to wonder about being part of the Night World, and how she then picked up a Death Cama and he picked up a yew branch. And, the remembrance of her always kicking him in the shin.   
  
-You gave me a bruise once, you know, when you kicked me at our first meeting.-  
  
-I thought you liked a girl with a wild spirit.-  
  
-And I do because that girl became my soulmate.-   
  
Mary-Lynnette started to feel all nice inside. -I was thinking it over again,- she thought to him, and felt his confusion at her words. -Of becoming a vampire..-  
  
-Oh...- was the only response she heard from him.   
  
-This is where I first proposed to ask you to make me a vampire a year ago, Ash.-  
  
-Also a spot where I felt your feelings after Jeremy died,- he replied. -You won't be the same, and the feelings you had after he went up in flames were true, Mare. I know, I saw how you thought it would be to be a hunter, the danger, and about laughing at death. I saw that you knew you couldn't deal with it. That's why we didn't continue with the changing of blood to make you a vampire.- He said it gently, his normal fatuous voice now gone to be replaced with one full of tenderness and understanding.  
  
Mary-Lynnette sighed and then they came back towards reality. "It's getting cold," she said this time aloud, knowing he couldn't feel the drop of temperature. He nodded and placed his coat around her body. As they walked towards the car, she looked up and pointed towards a star in the sky.   
  
"Do you still remember what that brightest star up there is?"  
  
"How could I forget with a teacher as good as you," he answered with a grim smile. "Vega, the queen star of summer, as I remember correctly."  
  
"I still want to be able to see the Ring Nebula the way you do, without my telescope," she muttered wistfully, opening the convertible car and going in. Ash glanced inside the car and saw her putting on her seat belt. Opening the driver's seat, he looked at her.  
  
"You always have to pay for something you want, Mare," he whispered, his voice cloaked at the emotions that were stirring. Her eyes went towards him and he attempted a smile. "And the price is very high."  
  
"What did you pay?"  
  
"I was born this way. What I lost was the innocence of never happily taking a life... the peace and comfort of it."  
  
"But, you gained it right back."  
  
"Did I? I thought that when I came back to you, all the things I did in my past would be made up with good deeds being done. I just realized, how could you possibly make up for coldly taking the lives of numerous girls and in the meantime, enjoying it?"  
  
Mary-Lynnette was silent, but her eyes was still directed towards him and he felt a warmth in them. Her hand went to his and he looked into those wonderful wise eyes. And, she made the wisest move she ever made at the present moment. She reached over and kissed him.   
  
  
---  
She was sick. 'How could that girl kiss that parasite!?' She had been tracking him down ever since he left Vegas. The other parasites were in the house, and how wonderful it would have been to stake all the vampires, especially the one who owned the mansion. And, to make things more sensational, she also had 4 other vampires in Briar Creek to stake. And, one of them was Quinn.   
  
'Rashel's a traitor,' she thought grimly. She used to look up to 'The Cat' and all of a sudden, she finds out that Rashel wasn't hunting vampires, but kissing them.  
  
Aleah stroke the stake that was in her hands and gripped the specially designed bike and binoculars. She had been waiting for a month to get the perfect moment to stake the vampire who killed her sister. And, that vampire was right in front of her, already trying to get another victim to kill savagely.   
  
'I told Nia not to associate with him, but did she listen?' she thought, her eyes stinging, but the tears didn't fall. It had been 2 years ago when she was just 14, and her sister 17. She saw him bite into her flesh, and she tried to block out the other things he did before Nia died.   
  
Now he was trying to cozy up to another girl. The only thing that made her wonder about his morals was the fact that this Mary-Lynnette didn't actually own a pretty car. Or any car on that matter. 'And, in a deserted town like this?' she thought.  
  
She didn't want to dwell on it, as the thought of revenge was still fresh in her thoughts. She could already feel the satisfaction on how it would feel on driving the stake into his murderous cold heart.   
  
  
---  
"... and that's basically what happened with me," Jade said with a bright smile at Quinn, Rashel, and Ash. "Oh, and Mark, as well." She seemed to be turning red, which meant that she was feeling extremely shy at that matter, but Mark was beaming.   
  
"So, how did father take it, Ashy boy?" Kestrel asked, liking the way her brother's face turned into a grimace at the nickname.  
  
"Ashy boy?" Mary-Lynnette asked with surprise. "I hafta write that down to remember it." She was grabbing for a pen, but Ash quickly grabbed it away from her.   
  
"Forget that name," he said, holding the pen above his head, his eyes sparkling. That move only got him one thing from Mary-Lynnette.. a good kick in the shins. "Ow!" he muttered, dropping the pen and holding his foot up. "Aren't you supposed to give up that habit?"  
  
"Old habits die hard. You do like a girl with spirit."  
  
"Doesn't have to be an abusive one," he muttered, but his eyes were twinkling.   
  
She raised her foot to attempt to kick him again, but he caught it, causing her to fall, but for him to catch her. How good vampire reflexes can be. She looked a tad bit bewildered, but her lips were turned up into an impish smile. "The dashing knight caught the lady-in-distress from falling," she muttered in a low voice. -What reward is he to have tonight? Will he take it being a gentleman, or a rogue vampire?- this time she sent her thoughts to him, and he instantly turned bright red.   
  
She laughed and sat back down, her hand never letting go of his.   
-Depends on the award, my sweet- she could hear and she felt her lips go back into a smile.  
  
-Depends on your answer, Ashy boy.-  
  
She felt his mood dampen at the name. When she was about to say something else, he replied back. -I believe I would be the gentleman.-  
  
-Scratch out that idea then.-  
  
-What idea?-  
  
-If you'll be the gentleman, you wouldn't want to hear what I had in mind.-  
  
As if he finally got it, he, this time, groaned and everyone turned their heads to him. When he just shrugged, they turned back into talking. -Are you going to change your mind?- She then asked.  
  
-No. Best if the temptation doesn't get to me.-  
  
-What temptation?-  
  
-You, sweetheart.-  
  
She pulled him up, leading him to the hallway at the other end of the house. She touched his mouth with her fingertips, and instantly Ash kissed them. Mary-Lynnette ignored the soft lips that were brushing her skin, and poked a finger in his mouth.   
  
She was glad to see the shock that came into his eyes. -What are you doing?-  
  
"Shh..." she said aloud. And then, she felt it. The long canine tooth, just barely sharp. She glanced towards his eyes and saw that glazed look. Soon, the once barely sharp tooth was sharper, longer, and more delicate.   
  
Gently, she reached out her other hand and touched the back of Ash's head, bringing just the slightest pressure to bear. He was so obedient to her touch-it was easy to guide his mouth to her throat. Ash was trembling by then, as she pulled him closer. And then she felt it.  
  
It was quick and almost pleasant-like pressure being released. It felt the same way when he had bitten her before, attempting to change her into a Night person. The nuzzling of his lips against her neck was just enthralling. Like before, when he began to lift his head, she tightened her grip, trying to keep him there.  
  
And, once more, he muttered, "Please don't tempt me. You know that if I take too much, it will make you seriously weak. I mean it, sweetheart."  
  
She smirked, her head already becoming dizzy. She was just so tired right then, and so pleasantly content. She could feel his body bend and scoop her up. -You're tired- he thought to her, stating the obvious. -I think I already took too much... I'm sorry.-  
  
-Don't ever be sorry. I wanted you to take more..-  
  
She could feel the smile that must've spread across his face. Brushing her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed. "I'll bring Mare home," he said to the group.  
  
"Are you su-?" it was Mark's voice.  
  
"Yeah... it'd be no problem."  
  
"You are going to come back," Mark said, his voice clearly becoming the worried younger brother trying to protect his sister.  
  
"I'm sure you would like to stay over here with Jade," Ash said, and Mary-Lynnette had to grin at the tone he was using. "It would be all right if we switched places for the night."  
  
Even though her eyes weren't open, she knew her brother turned bright red and had his hand behind his head. "Umm... well..." she heard an 'ow' and could just see Jade hitting his arm. "Sure... uhh... yeah," she heard that muffled reply and could hear Ash's suppressed laughter. "Good night!"  
  
"Ash.. car keys?" she could hear Quinn ask. Some rattling and something went through the air. "Well, call me when you're coming back," Quinn muttered, opening the door for them. "If, that is, you do."  
  
  
---  
"I want you to stay home or with the girls today, all right, sweetheart?" he said, not really a question, but a statement. It was noon, and the summer sun was warm against Mary-Lynnette's back. Last night, he had tried to leave after he had placed her on her bed, but that didn't happen, and Mare made sure of it. All through the night, she had never felt safer or more content. With his body against hers, his arm around her waist, and her head on his chest to feel the rise and fall of it... it was total bliss!  
  
However, after he said the words he just muttered, she looked up at him, giving him the warning sign of bossing her around as if he was higher then she. He seemed to rebuttal, but he shook his head and stood his ground. "Mare... I just don't want you to walk around by yourself."  
  
"Why? Because a girl can't take care of herself?"  
  
"No..." he trailed off, his eyes now flashing with frustration. "I know you can take care of yourself, but..." his voice was strained and with two graceful strides, he was kneeling in front of her, holding her hand. "Last night, I knew something was following me. I felt it in my bones and I know Quinn and Rashel felt it, too. I just really have a bad feeling."  
  
Mary-Lynnette looked into his eyes and saw sincerity in them, and pleading. Touching his cheek with her hand, she finally nodded. "Can't I just stay with you?"  
  
Ash smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her palm repeatedly. "I'm a Daybreaker now, Mare. And, they need information about Jeremy... how long his family has actually been here."  
  
"That's why I can be resourceful!" she argued. "I knew him better then anybody else. I mean, I grew up with him."  
  
Ash looked sideways towards her. "Did you ever have a crush on him?" he asked quietly, looking anywhere but her eyes. Before when he first asked about Jeremy Lovett, he stared at her with a brooding expression.   
  
She felt a smirk tugging at her lips. "He was very handsome, especially for a werewolf. How could any girl resist the way he looked so sensitive and intelligent- it's not empty good looks. Oh, and his hair! I always wanted to run my hand through them. And those brown eyes of his... you can always lose yourself in them. Well, the eyes do rival the mouth, of course." She looked at him and his expression was calm, but she could feel the anger and jealously boiling in him.   
  
"Oh," he muttered, getting up from his kneeling position and opening the refrigerator. He was actually hurt, the fact that the way she had said it seemed as if she still liked that guy. It was a stupid thought, and somewhere deep in him he knew she was just kidding. But, it didn't register, and he still got hurt. It was like being whipped, and by words, that got all the way to your bones. He opened the refrigerator, wanting to stick his head inside to keep his face from showing any of the things he felt.   
  
Mary-Lynnette was about to tell him that she was kidding, but Claudine came in. "Oh, Ash! How nice to see you again!"  
  
Ash took one big breath and turned to meet Mary-Lynnette's mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Carter."  
  
She giggled as he took her hand and kissed it. "What a gentleman you are! And just call me Claudine, Ash!" she looked towards her step-daughter. "Oh, has Mary-Lynette told you? She just got accepted into (fill in with high astronomy school.)"  
  
"Really?" Ash looked towards her and saw she was blushing.   
  
"It wasn't a big-"  
  
"Oh, yes it was, dear," Claudine went on. "Well, I'm sure you two would   
like to chat some more. Do you guys want anything to eat?"  
  
"No thank you ma'a- um... Claudine."  
  
"All right then. Oh, Mary-Lynnette, where's Mark?"  
  
"Over at Burdock farm. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that someone's been looking for him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't really remember. I know it was girl."  
  
'A girl?' Mare thought shocked. "Was it Jade?"  
  
"I know Jade's voice already, and it wasn't Kestrel's, nor Rowan's. It was   
new one." Claudine then shrugged. "She'll call again, anyway." She turned around to leave. "And, umm, Mary-Lynette?"  
  
"Yes, Claudine?"  
  
"Did you enjoy your sleep last night?" She was grinning, looking at Ash. Mary-Lynnette could feel her cheeks warming up and she bowed her head. "I thought so." She then walked out humming.  
  
"You better go tell Mark that," Ash muttered, glancing toward the door.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"I have to get the information for Circle Daybreak."  
  
"Why would they need it?"  
  
He gave a shrug, and then looked straight at her. "You really should go tell him, you know. I wouldn't be shocked if it's the person that's looking for me."  
  
"Oh, another girl looking for you," Mary-Lynnette said. "Why aren't I shocked?"  
  
"I really don't think she's looking for me in the way your suggesting, Mare," he said. "I did some rotten things before, and I always have humans coming after me. Before, I enjoyed it."  
  
"Do you still?"  
  
"When I have so much at stake, how could I?"  
  
Once more that warm feeling spread through her. 'He's getting better at being a charmer,' she thought. "You've really changed this time."  
  
"How could I not?" he then switched the topic, as his eyes glanced towards the clock. "C'mon... I do have to get something to lock pick the door with. Did anyone take stuff from the gas station he worked at?"  
  
"None that I know of," she said. "Oh, Ash, let me come!"  
  
"It'll be dangerous."  
  
"I can protect myself."  
  
"This girl might be a vampire hunter, Mare."  
  
  
Mary-Lynnette paused, but then her eyes shone with pure determination. "More the reason for me to come! You don't know when she might come after you with a stake! And you don't expect me to just sit here and wait for that to happen, do you?"  
  
He glanced up and sighed. "I don't expect that from you at all."  
  
"Then you're beginning to know me better, I see.."  
  
"Better then Jeremy Lovett?" he whispered, his voice full of venom when he said the name.   
  
Mary-Lynnette smiled. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Me? Why should I be? Only then the fact that you can lose yourself in his eyes. Or his mouth. Oh, no, of course I wouldn't be. Other then the fact that that was the mouth that practically ripped my back open. Oh, sure, why should I?"  
  
"You consider werewolves lower then you."  
  
"'Considered.' And you consider him a very handsome guy who looks so sensitive and intelligent. And that he wasn't just empty looks. Plus, that his first impression to you was, oh yes, I'm a nice guy so like me. And you did of course," he paused as his eyes started to turn green. "And the fact that when you first met me, you were kicking me in the shins and thought of me right away as a cold hearted empty looking guy. Why should I possibly be jealous?" He turned around, this time opening the freezer and sticking his head in. His chest was heaving and he felt his eyes burn.   
  
"Yes, Ash, 'considered' him that way."  
  
He seemed to tense as he was about to turn around, but didn't.   
-You 'considered' werewolves lower class then you. I 'considered' Jeremy as a very nice guy. And you cannot blame me for my first impression on you. You weren't exactly the charming prince.-  
  
She seemed blocked in a way, and she didn't like it. -C'mon, Ash, you know I was just playing with you. I was just getting pissed that you wouldn't let me come as if I'm still just some little girl incapable of anything.-  
  
He still didn't respond, and this time she started to regret what she said about Jeremy. "Ash! You don't really think I still have something for Jeremy, do you?"  
  
-You called out his name before he died.- this time she heard his thoughts, and as she tried to feel the feelings behind them, she couldn't get through. -You forgot about me for a moment and thought all about him. You were staring in that fire, wanting to see his face come out.- This time she could feel a bit of what he was feeling, and it already started to hurt her. And to think it was just a bit.  
  
She was about to reply, but realized she was speechless. It was true that she did want to see Jeremy's face come out of those flames. "I just didn't want to believe that I actually took a life," she said.  
  
-Why is it that I feel as if it's something more then that?-  
  
Mary-Lynnette felt speechless again, and turned her head away. "I thought so," she heard Ash's voice, this time bitter. She saw him stand up and he was making his way out to the front door. He opened it and Mary-Lynnette attempted to stop him, but that's when he released everything and that's when Mary-Lynnette felt all the anger, frustration, and pain that he felt at her not responding to the question. She stood up, ran to the door and pushed it open. But, the streets were deserted and she felt her eyes burning again.   
  
Anger was welling up at that question he muttered. How could he have possibly expected an answer. Ash and her were Soulmates, of course Jeremy could have been nothing more then a friend to her. But, before she met Ash, did she like him? She had an odd feeling that she did, in a way, but not the way she felt with Ash.   
  
Standing up, she grabbed her jacket and shoved her feet into her sneakers. 'You're not going to get away that easily,' she thought, walking outside and down the street.  
  
  
---   
He was crying! Aleah couldn't believe it. The cold vampire that had a heart like a glacier was crying! He left the house and began running towards the town, and she saw the tears that fell from his eyes. Aleah was in shock, wondering how Ash could ever cry, when she saw the door open and the girl, Mary-Lynnette standing there looking around.  
  
The wheels in Aleah's mind was beginning to turn. 'Was he crying over her?' It was impossible of course. When did a vampire like Ash Redfern care about a girl. 'There were rumors he joined Circle Daybreak,' she thought, her stake in her palm, a knife strapped around her waist. 'But, rumors are rumors, of course.'  
  
But, she still watched the girl running out of her house and start to go to the direction that Ash just fled. "Oh what the hell?" Aleah thought as she started after the girl. If Ash did like her, then he'll come and then, then Aleah's revenge could be to its full potential. To make someone feel pain through someone else, was, in fact, what Aleah had strived for and here was her chance.  
  
She grinned, patting her back. "You are smart, girl," she complimented herself.  
  
---  
He felt like hitting himself when he finally reached the gas station. The tears were still flowing, and he quickly brushed then off. Her silence to his question hurt worst then being burned. He kept cursing to himself, knowing that he shouldn't have fled like that, but Ash couldn't let her see him in this state. 'You're strong,' he whispered to himself quietly, wanting to feel the coldness that always did encompass him before he ever came to Briar Creek. It came, the feeling of nothing, the iciness that would wrap around his heart. But, once it came, it made him feel even sicker, and he ran to the bathroom to splash water over his face.   
  
Looking up, he looked at the image that came back. He looked like a big ash-blonde cat and he felt a smile tug at his lips, but also a frown. He never saw his eyes as puffy as they were now and he couldn't help but realize that the silence of words could hurt more then harsh words actually being spoken.  
  
'[His looks are] so sensitive and intelligent- it's not empty good looks.' He could just hear the way she said it, and once more that sting came. He tried to bring that glacier back to sweep his heart up, but it didn't work. He felt like banging his head against a rock. Trying to keep himself busy, he started to open drawers and caught a scrap of paper. It must've been Jeremy's handwriting.   
  
'We watched the moon together, that beautiful Mary-Lynnette Carter. I saw the way her eyes twinkled and the way her eyes glazed at the brightness of it. I never thought anyone could look at it like that... with me. She was so close, her warmth so near. She gave me a peck on the cheek that night, and I just knew that when we got older, we'd get together. She seemed like the only person here that can understand me. That can actually truly know the beauty of the Moon and me. My dear Mary-Lynnette...'  
  
Ash could already feel his jealously well up more at the thought of Mare's lips ever brushing against that werewolves cheeks. As he scrimmaged through, he found pictures of Mare when she was young, to the present day, before Jeremy died. There were more scattered notes, more about how he felt for Mary-Lynnette. The anger, however, started to die down as he found a picture of Jeremy and Mare. They were both perhaps 10, smiling, and their hands up to the camera. Other pictures were like that.  
  
Another note came and it seemed only about a few days before Jeremy attacked them.   
  
'She's with him again, and the way she looks at him wants me to rip him apart. We were friends since the beginning... we were so close. I watched her, and I know that she watched me. But, then that vampire comes into town and she's swooning all over him! How long did she know him? And that's the same vampire who is taking my territory... my food. As if he didn't have enough, he decides to take my girl. I knew she was starting to like me, I could feel it, but then Ash Redfern comes along and it's back to being 'just friends.' He'll pay, that's a promise and then Mare will see who is better for her.'  
  
Ash placed the note back down and looked at other pictures of the duo, both young, smiling as they posed for the camera. They actually seemed so close, and in one picture, he saw that Mare was looking at Jeremy, but her gaze held friendship, nothing more. And that's when Ash began to feel sick with regret. Of course. It was more then the fact that she didn't want to believe that she took a life that kept her silent. It was because she was best friends with the guy, but she was confused, but still friends.   
  
He placed everything down and dashed out the door to apologize.  
  
---  
"Tiggy!" Jade screeched, her feline friend clawing her way out of her grasp. "Stop it! Stay still! TIGGY!" The cat didn't answer, and soon enough it was running across the room to Kestrel who was laughing.  
  
"Good cat," Kestrel said, patting it on the head. "Oh, Jade... I called for it once and she comes," she teased her younger sibling.   
  
Jade was fuming. Mark, unsure what to do, took Jade's arm and watched in wonder as the scratches that the cat made began to disappear.   
  
After a while, the door opened and Ash stepped in, his eyes looking about. "Where's Mary-Lynnette?"   
  
"I thought she was with you," Mark replied, his eyes still watching the scratches as they began to become soft pink marks. "Why?"  
  
Ash was looking about once more, and then nodded. "I guess she was sleeping and didn't hear me knock." He walked out of the house and went to the Carter's.   
  
Knocking once more, no one answered. He grabbed the handle and was glad that it wasn't locked. He also knew that he was going to get a good kick when Mare sees him. 'Oh well... her fault she didn't hear me.' Making his way to her bedroom, he opened the door expecting to see her in her bed sleeping.   
  
What he saw, was a completely different matter. On her bed was her jacket, in shreds. On it, was a note.   
  
'I got your soulmate here with me, Ash. The day I can actually make you feel pain through someone else like the way you did it to me. A turn of the tables isn't it, Ash? Before, I was in your clutches, and you took my sisters life slowly. Do you remember? The girl with the nice jaguar that had red hair and brown eyes? Do you remember Estefania? Do you remember Nia!? Payback's a bitch, isn't it?'  
  
It ended there, and the sinking feeling became practically overwhelming. Oh, yes, he remembered Estefania Michaels. And, he also remembered her sister, Aleah. 'Holy shit,' he thought, hysteria actually getting to him.   
  
  
---  
Her head hurt, she knew that. It felt as if someone was playing the mambo, her head the drums, and their drum sticks, rocks. The first thing she could remember was that she was almost to the gas station when something hit her over the head. Opening her eyes, she saw stars, but as her senses began to awaken, was when panic flooded her.   
  
It was a familiar scene. Instead of being tied onto a tree, she was tied onto a chair. The rope seemed to be wound many times around her waist, tightly enough that it constricted her breathing a little. It bound her securely to the chair. And then it fastened above and behind her. Her hands, however, couldn't feel any knots. Her ankles were secured against the chairs legs and she caught sight of the rough texture of the ground. Glancing at her shirt and shorts, she didn't really want to attempt to tilt the chair over and have another concussion.   
  
"The parasite lover is awake," a voice muttered and Mary-Lynnette saw the back of a girl who had red hair that cascaded in waves down her back.   
  
"Who are you and where am I?"  
  
The walls were made of rock, and she couldn't see an entrance anywhere. Then again, the lamp's light wasn't that bright. As if the girl didn't hear her, she went on. "It's sick to see that you can actually like the leech," this time she turned around and Mary-Lynnette saw her green eyes. She seemed only 16, but her eyes looked exactly like Jeremy's and Mare could feel her skin crawl. "If you only knew what he'll do to you eventually. You see... I'm giving you mercy here. It's better to die in my hand then his, of course. You don't want to know some of the practices that he does to girls like us."  
  
She was wiping a metal knife against a towel. She then placed it into a cup, and discarded it while she looked at Mare in the eyes. As if she finally woke up, she said, "I'm Aleah Michaels if you were wondering."   
  
Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Aleah stopped her. "I know who you are, and I know what you love." Aleah's voice turned spiteful when she said love, and she looked at Mare closely. "You must think he is the sweetest guy in the world."  
  
"I think he is a chauvinist pig that I enjoy kicking," Mary-Lynnette replied.   
  
Aleah seemed to be taken aback at the response. "I saw you kissing him."  
  
"Simply because he isn't all bad," she said. The ropes were wound too tightly and she couldn't get free. "He is, you know, still a guy who is trying to change for the greater good."  
  
Aleah laughed, a cold, chilling one, and Mare could feel her hair in back of her neck start to stand up. "Change!? Ash Redfern change!? I saw him rip my sisters neck apart, laughing whenever she pleaded for him to stop, and I saw him kill her slowly, taking sips of blood from her each day until he finally took it all and she died," she spat, her eyes getting larger, as if she was seeing it for the first time and being happily horrified. "Did he ever tell you how he killed his victims? He killed my sister rather nicely, compared to others." Aleah then paused as she looked at Mary-Lynnette once more, but this time she looked extremely tired and weary.   
  
She started to re-dip the knife back into the cup and Mary-Lynnette saw that the cup was in fact full of some liquid. "I really don't want to kill you, you know. Especially this way. But, he has to suffer. He deserves to suffer. And, the way he was crying after he left your house, I know that he'll go through what I went through," she muttered, not even looking at Mary-Lynnette. "It is a pity to kill you. You aren't at all like his other victims. The others were stupid girls, but you look wise. Too bad you weren't wise enough to stay away from him."  
  
"So you're going to kill me?"  
  
Aleah simply nodded, her eyes not moving away from the knife. "I really don't want to. If there was only another way, but there really isn't," her voice seemed strained, and very sorry. "You seem smart, but you're not smart enough to know who to become soulmate's with. Too bad."  
  
"Ash isn't that bad, though."  
  
She snorted. "He'll always be. It's what makes a vampire."  
  
"He changed!"  
  
"Can anyone ever truly change?" This time she glared at Mare. "You think he'll never enjoy the cries of pain from his prey, again? You actually think that he would never like the feel of the hunt? Do you?! Do you actually believe that he'll never attack you? That when he's hungry, he'll never hurt you for food? That he won't enjoy the feeling of biting into flesh and sucking out the life force from it?"  
  
"Well... umm... uhh.." Mary-Lynnette couldn't speak. It was true that maybe he would still enjoy the feel of the hunt. But it wasn't true that he would ever hurt her. That he'd ever want to hurt another human and kill them slowly. "He did change!"  
  
"Then I was wrong and you are stupid."  
  
"The only one that's stupid here is you!" she couldn't help it, but she was becoming extremely pissed at the girls narrowness in the matter. "The old Ash was bad. But, he's a new one and he's better. Plus, anyway, what's makes the old Ash any better then you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what you think. Here you are, with your victim, intending to kill her slowly and you're going to enjoy it!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why? Cause you know it's the truth!?"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"You're going to enjoy the pain I'll go through. You enjoyed the pain that must've came in killing other vampires. No doubt that you killed them slowly. What makes you-" She was then cut off as a blow hit her on the head and she was knocked out cold.  
  
Aleah was standing in front of her, her hand stinging at the blow that she made on the girl. Her chest was heaving, her eyes actually wet. But, nothing went down her cheeks. "I told you to shut up." Walking casually out of the small cave, she opened her cellular phone and dialed a number.  
  
"What do you want?" Another voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"I heard there was a reward for bringing in Ash Redfern?"  
  
The voice, as if interested asked, "Do you have him?"  
  
"Not yet. But, I need some men to help me drag him in. The price is higher if he's alive, right?"  
  
"Yes. Where are you?"   
  
"Briar Creek, at Mad Dog Creek. A small cave... won't be hard to find if you bring a shapeshifter."  
  
"On their way."  
  
---  
He was losing it all right. He could just feel his reserve, his usual nonchalant expression gone. His hackles were up, his chest heaving as if he was about to hyperventilate. 'It's all my fault,' he thought, running, not knowing exactly where but he had to be in motion. 'Please be okay, please be all right.'  
  
-Ash...- the thought was faint, but it was there and he stopped in a dead halt.   
  
'Was it?' he thought, his mind frantically wanting to rehear it. He stood still and quiet, even holding his breathe to rehear her thoughts.  
  
-Ash...-  
  
His heart almost exploded in relief. She wasn't dead! 'She's alive...' he thought hazily. -Mare... where are you?-  
  
-I don't know... I don't know...- He could feel her confusion and panic, and how much he wished he was with her, holding her and comforting her.  
  
-Is Aleah with you?-  
  
-She left... she went outside and I...- she paused, as if something was coming to her. -I heard her saying Briar Creek and something else...-  
  
He didn't really know the exact location, but with the link open, he could practically feel her life force, like a shapeshifter would, and he turned right. -Just keep thinking, Mare, and don't break this connection- he instructed. -Just tell me how it looks around you.-  
  
He was running now, adrenaline pumping his legs to go faster. Her presence seemed closer now. 'Mad Dog Creek..' he silently thought as he entered the forest.   
  
-It was Mad Dog Creek!- he could hear Mary-Lynnette's proud answer.   
  
-What does your surroundings look like?-  
  
-I think it's a cave... Mad Dog Creek has a lot though..- he could feel her disappointment.   
  
-Just keep talking, Mare. I think I'm close-  
  
-Oh, no, she's back!-   
  
The connection seemed to sway, and Ash tried desperately to hang onto it. -Mare! Don- Unfortunately, by then, it was gone and Ash was standing in front of a boulder. "Shit!" he cursed, pounding his hand against the rock, wanting to feel the pain it induced. What it gave him was an absolutely different feeling however. An echo vibrated out of it as his fist hit the surface. 'Hollow...' that word came and then he was looking about and saw an entrance to the cave.   
  
------  
"What's taking your lover boy so long?" Aleah whined, holding the knife to Mary-Lynnette's throat. "I can't wait to spill your blood."  
  
If there wasn't a strip of fabric covering her mouth, she would have answered to that, but all that came out was a muffled reply. Her hands were becoming numb, and she could smell something coming off of the knife that wasn't pleasant. 'Ash... where are you?' she thought. She wanted to smack herself for panicking and breaking the link off to him, but she couldn't help it. The hysteria was coming full blast because Mary-Lynnette knew that she could have dealt with a shapeshifter, witch, or vampire. But, a human who's confused and pissed? It was different from a werewolf protecting it's territory.  
  
"Oh well, I think I can begin with the slow death already. Patience isn't my strongest virtue, you know."  
  
"Don't touch her!" Ash said. In his hands was a lantern of his own, and he settled it down on the floor where it beamed brightly across the room. His eyes went to Mary-Lynnette, and she saw his eyes widen with horror at the blood that must've been coated in her hair. She had been smacked around a bit too much.   
  
Mary-Lynnette could almost feel her fright and hysteria drain away at the sight of him. He was standing lanky and elegant, almost shimmering with soiled tension, like a predator ready to spring.   
  
The problem was that he was too far away. And Aleah was too fast. In the same instant that it took Mary-Lynnette to make her brain believe her eyes, the knife was coming down, directed to her heart. She twisted and felt the chair sway, the knife missing the heart, but came down into her arm, grinding through the bone. The chair fell to the floor and her head hit a rock. She was out.   
  
Ash sprang. Aleah almost thought that he was about to tackle her, but she was wrong. Instead, he went straight to the girls side and was cradling her in his arms, tears swelling up in his eyes, and going down in rivers down his cheeks. He looked at the knife and then began to cry even harder. He knew that smell. It was the smell of poison. All he could do was stroke Mary-Lynnette's hair and kiss her face.  
  
Aleah was completely taken aback at the scene. She had known that he would cry, but she didn't know that he would have cried that hard. He looked so vulnerable, like a child watching his mother die slowly from cancer. She had expected to feel the surge of satisfaction, but as she looked at his sagging form, his pain-filled eyes, and to see the blood that came from the girl, all she felt was sick. So horribly sick.   
  
Her knees wobbled, and she felt her form slide down to the floor. She never expected to feel pain, she never thought that she could ever feel so guilty and feel like such a... like a monster.   
  
Regret and remorse welled up and she tried to see her sister, tied against a pole, pleading for her life... her screams filling the air. The remorse and regret instantly fled. She could feel the stake still in her hands, her face becoming grim. 'He will pay,' she thought as she raised the sharpened stake to waist level with both hands and began a careful advance to Ash.  
  
"No... please Mary-Lynnette... you can't leave me... I love you... I'm so sorry... so sorry..." she heard Ash's desperate pleas, and his sobs.   
  
Her body froze, as the words were so familiar... something so familiar that was so long ago. As if a cloud came, the scene was swallowed up and when she was capable of seeing again, Ash and Mary-Lynnette were gone. In their place was her, when she was 14, and her older sister's dying body, cradled in her arms.  
"No... please, Nia... you can't leave me... I love you... I'm so sorry... so sorry..." a 14-year-old Aleah was saying to her sister, stroking Estefania's lavish red hair, tears spilling from her eyes. And that's when Aleah could feel the truth hit her and she realized she had allowed herself to delusion the truth that led her sister to death. She was the reason why her sister was here in the first place. She was the reason why Nia ever started to associate with Ash Redfern.  
  
-  
"I dare you!" Aleah whispered, her sister and her in front of Bath and Body Works, looking over towards the group of guys looking at them. Each one was equally beautiful, but the one that looked like a big blonde cat caught both sisters attention.  
  
"He seems... odd," Nia responded, her gaze shifting somewhere else.  
  
"Odd!? He's SO superly gorgeous!"  
  
"That's the thing! He just seems really uncanny."  
  
Aleah snorted, grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her up. "Aleah!" her older sister hissed. "If you're so interested in him, why don't you talk to him!"  
  
"Because he's staring at you, not me. Plus anyway, you made me ask Freddie out last week, so now it's my turn to make you ask him!"  
  
"Can't you choose someone else?" her sister whined to her before they were in front of the group.  
  
The big ash-blonde cat had a lazy smile on, his back propped against the railing. "Is there anything I can do to help you ladies?" His group stopped talking and faced them. Aleah could feel the chills, and began to understand what her sister said. 'There looks are rather uncanny..' She didn't dwell as her sister already began to shift into flirting mode.   
  
When she glanced up, she caught her sister's glazed expression and her natural wide smile. She seemed as if she already had a crush. The odd part, that Aleah didn't really question at that present time, was the way the guys eyes always shifted towards her sister's neck. "Oh, I'm Ash... Ash Redfern," he muttered, an unnerving grin on his face.  
  
-  
Nia's soft brown eyes then fluttered open, and Aleah saw the light in them already beginning to dim. Nia tried to open her mouth to speak, but what came was a little gurgle, but her mouth formed three words. Then her body went limp like a rag doll. Aleah broke down then, still holding Nia, crying. "No... please Nia... you can't leave me.... I love you... I'm so sorry... so sorry..."  
  
And that's when Aleah realized what her sisters words were. The last three words that were uttered to her. 'I forgive you.'  
  
The world then came back, her conscious mind crashing back to the present and Aleah could distantly hear herself muttering, "So sorry... so sorry..."   
  
She heard footsteps, then, her senses finally coming back, and turning about she saw 2 shapeshifters enter the cave. "Aleah," they both muttered in unison, and then they looked towards Ash and they grinned. Aleah looked towards Ash as well and saw that he didn't even take note of the duo. Instead, he was stroking Mary-Lynnette's hair, kissing her face, and crying harshly. She had never seen such vulnerability before. Looking at the stake, she no longer saw it as the key to revenge. She broke it in half and dropped it, feeling disgusted.  
  
"Good job. Hunter Redfern is going to be pleased." They were about to advance, but Aleah stood in their way.   
  
"No... I can't let you take him..."  
  
"Can't?" Bern asked. He seemed slightly disappointed, but also a bit pleased. "Don't tell me you're becoming soft, as well, Aleah?"  
  
Aleah simply glared as she saw the transformation begin. Of course, the precious seconds that it took for them to shift would have been an advantage, but with another shifter about, it was a death trap. "Who ever said we needed your permission?" She heard him mutter while he was in half stage. Half man, half bear. In a second, he lunged. The other shapeshifter, Rudi, was transforming into a werewolf. 'Okay... a werewolf...'  
  
Bern, the bear, came forward and tried to grab for her neck. Aleah came forward, unstrapped the silver knife from her waist and felt the sharp, and yet dull pain that came when his claws dug into her back. The big buffoon didn't see the opening it gave her, and with practiced ease, she pushed the knife right into the heart of her attacker. It took only a second, and the big bear fell back, shriveling back into human form.   
  
Then, Rudi came and attacked her, maliciously to the point that his teeth were already at her throat, and she was screaming at the pain it induced.   
  
'I'm dead...' she thought as her vision started to blur. But then, the teeth began to unclench, and the body was limp. Opening her eyes, she saw Ash, silver blade in hand. His eyes were red, but his face was grim as he kicked the beast off her.   
  
He knelt beside her and took her hand. "I'm sorry," she forced out, her voice gurgling at the blood that was beginning to go to her lungs.  
  
"No, I am..." he whispered to her, looking at the cut and she saw by his eyes that nothing could be done. "If I could have gone back, I would've never done anything I did to those girls. I.. I know you won't ever forgive me with what I did, but..." his head was bowed, and sincerity was shining out of him.  
  
"You have changed," she gurgled out once more, her vision beginning to darken, her lungs beginning to fill up with blood. Ash was looking at her, but she couldn't see his face anymore. Darkness began to take her in its arms and as if she and her sister both were in one body, they muttered, "I... forgive... you..." and then she was gone.   
  
  
---  
It was a dark morning the following day, as Daybreaker's were all over the Burdock Farm. All the witches tried to heal Mary-Lynnette, but it was fruitless. There was only one option that could make her live. And it was to change her.   
  
James was there, Poppy with him, giving Ash encouragement to follow it through. "But, you don't know what she felt when she decided not to become a vampire," Ash whispered. "I could feel her feelings and she didn't want to do the change. How could I force her to become something she doesn't want to be?"  
  
James was quiet. "But, if you don't, Ash, she'll die."  
  
"You can't let her die!" Mark yelled, hysteria shining out of his eyes. "You can't!" he was attempting not to cry, his eyes shining with kept tears. Jade was holding him down, allowing him to bury his face against her shoulder. "You can't," was the muffled voice.  
  
Ash stood up, walking towards the stairs. "Are you going to do it?" Rowan asked, looking at her brother with concerned eyes.   
  
He didn't answer, not wanting to meet his sister's gaze. He didn't know the answers to any questions that now faced him, but he did know that he needed the feel of Mary-Lynnette's warm body in his arms.   
  
Reaching the room, he opened the door. The lights were low and Mary-Lynnette seemed just a huddled lump in the bed. A surge of terror made him rush to the bedside, but the steady movement of breathing quelled his fears.   
  
'Oh, Mary-Lynnette, what am I to do?' he thought, standing from the chair and slipping beside her in the bed.  
  
He closed his eyes and held her against his body, as the tears began to fall again. And that's when the soulmate principle came to the extreme. When his tears touched her forehead, he felt his world collapse and he was in her mind again. Before, it was bright and wonderful, crystals that shone off every color of a spectrum. But now, it was a dark and dreary place filled with pain. It was so dark... so dark that he couldn't even see 2 feet ahead of him. And, the worst part, he couldn't feel her. He couldn't feel Mary-Lynnette and it scared him.  
  
-Where are you?- he called out. -Mary-Lynnette! Where are you?- he was walking around, and that's when he heard a shuffle somewhere. -Mary-Lynnette! Mare!- Once more he heard a shuffle and trusted his instincts. He kept walking, or should I say floating, until he felt as if he came to a wall.   
  
-Go AWAY!- her thoughts echoed, and he followed where the sound came from as best he could. And then that's when he saw her. It was like an image being displayed and she was young again, seeming to be around 8, 9 at the oldest. Her face was all scrunched up, her eyes in a bitter stare. -Leave me alone!-  
  
-Mary-Lynnette...- he thought to her, going to his knees when he saw her. He tried to reach forward, to feel her life vibrate from her body to his, but she wrenched away.   
  
-Don't touch me!-  
  
-Mary-Lynnette...-  
  
-Mommy always said never to talk to strangers!-  
  
-But, I'm not a stranger. Don't you remember me?-  
  
She looked towards him, her bitter stare still up. -Daddy married Claudine. He forgot all about Mommy- the thought came abruptly, like a winter wind slapping across your face. The bitterness in her eyes began to fade. -You'll forget about Mary-Lynnette when she dies, too.-  
  
-I would never forget her-  
  
-That's what Daddy said, too!-   
  
-I love you too much to forget.-  
  
To his surprise, the 8-year-old Mary-Lynnette, then switched to a 14-year-old version. -Jeremy and I watched the moon last night- she thought to him, her innocent blue eyes studying his features. -I kissed him on the cheek.-  
  
Ash felt the jealously build up, but he deflated it. Instead, he took the girl's hand and held it. He didn't say anything, but looked at her. To his surprise, the room seemed to get a tidbit brighter.   
  
-He turned red and started to look at me differently. I liked the way it felt to kiss him- she thought and then paused, as if she was testing him. Oddly, he didn't feel the jealously anymore. The picture of Mary-Lynnette looking at Jeremy with a gaze of friendship was embedded in his mind, and he smiled at her.   
  
-Why wouldn't you enjoy it?- he thought with a smile.  
  
The 14-year-old Mary-Lynnette grinned. -Simply because I didn't want him to think that our relationship would go any further then friends.-  
  
Before Ash could say anything more, the room burst into total brightness and images were gone. Instead, in their place, was the whole feeling of Mary-Lynnette Carter. And he couldn't have been happier.  
  
-Oh, Ash... what's happening? I don't know what's happening!- her thoughts trickled in his mind.  
  
-Shh.. calm down...-  
  
-Where are we?-  
  
-In you, my love-   
  
-I didn't die?-  
  
Ash paused. -No... not yet. But, the poison is in your blood stream...- he let his thought trail off and he mentally felt Mary-Lynnette's arms go around him.  
  
-Sweetheart... there's only one way you can survive. And that's if-he paused, bracing himself to feel the wave of revulsion that would come from her-if I change you into a vampire- he thought to her.   
  
-Is that what you want me to do?-  
  
No trace of revulsion came, and he was struggling with shock at it. Instead, the feeling of understanding and love came and he could feel a hazy smile tugging at his lips. He didn't reply, however, not wanting to at all.  
  
-I wondered about it when you left, Ash- she thought, her voice serious. -When I stabbed the silver knife into Jeremy's body before he jumped on me, I thought being a Night Person just wasn't me.- Her thoughts paused, and when Ash thought that was all, she continued. -And you know what, Ash? I realized over the time we spent apart that I am as much as a vampire as you are.-  
  
When she felt the confusion flow to her, she began to elaborate.   
-I, in every right, killed the animal that the restaurant cooked. I am paying them to kill the animal, to grill it, and to put it between two buns with cheese on top of it. Isn't paying somebody to kill something worse?-  
  
She paused as she distantly felt the stroking of her hair and the giddy emotions it brought. -We're all hunters and we all laugh in the face of death everyday, don't you think? When I walk out of my house, a car can come zooming at me, and I, in a way, laugh at it.-  
  
-But, this is still different-  
  
-Is it?- she then thought abruptly and like a raindrop would fall on a leaf, she mentally brushed her lips to his. -I love you, Ash Redfern-she then paused, and then with fierce confidence, she thought to him -Do it.-   
  
And then he was snapped out and he was back on the solid bed, with her in his arms. Her face wasn't flushed, pale, and sweaty anymore. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips parted as if attempting to smile, and her hair seemed revitalized. -Do it.- He seemed to hear again. Getting off the bed, he bent over and bit.  
  
  
---  
Three weeks passed and the group stood staring at the three tombstones that was added to the cemetery. One of them read, Estefania Michaels, another one, Aleah Michaels. Engraved on the last tombstone was Mary-Lynnette Carter.   
  
Mary-Lynnette watched from the convertible the way Claudine and her father were crying and she felt an inner pain at having them go through it. Mark was standing next to Jade, tears falling down his cheeks. He knew she was alive, and he glanced quickly towards her in the distance as if making sure.   
  
Ash was sitting on the chair, tears streaming down his cheeks, the thought of Mary-Lynnette actually gone hurting him. His arm was in a fake plastic cast, on his left cheek a bruise that would be gone in a couple of hours. Quinn had fun smashing his face around.   
  
It was a believable story. She went one night to go star-gazing, Ash was allowing her to drive, since she lost her other car and wouldn't get a new one. She was trying to show him a star in the heavens, when they almost hit an animal and she had to swerve to the right. The car went down a hill and the doctor's, said she was gone. Body never found, must have flew out of the demolished windshield and go into the river. Mr. and Mrs. Carter didn't blame Ash, they couldn't and they wished he would come over often.   
  
"May they all rest in peace," the priest muttered.  
  
Mary-Lynnette watched with her new eyesight her father and Claudine walking into the car and driving off. After a few minutes, Ash, Mark, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade came towards the parked car. Ash jumped in, hugging her tight against him. He ripped the cast off and whispered, "I just hope I will never have to go through one like that for real."   
  
Mark was looking at her, and she could see the sorrow and relief in his eyes. "I suppose this is a final goodbye, sis," he whispered.   
  
"Oh, don't bet on it," she said with a smirk. "You just might find me coming over for a quick visit once in a while, right Ash?"  
  
When Ash nodded an affirmation, Mark's face brightened. Jumping into the car, he hugged his sister, saying, "I'm really going to miss you, sis." And then, to everyone's shock, he hugged Ash, completely shocking him. "You better take care of her," he said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.   
  
"And you better take care of my sis, too, bud," Ash said in his usual fatuous voice. But, he was smiling, and then he gathered all three of his sisters into a hug. "Don't even think of me not leaving without giving you three hugs. If you guys weren't such a nuisance, I would have never came here." He was trying, and Mary-Lynnette could distantly hear herself say, but no cigar. However, the sisters seemed pleased enough.  
  
Kestrel looked flustered, not used to this brother-sister bonding. Jade was beaming and Rowan bowed her head, barely covering her smile. "I told you Ash. Inside, you are still that nice kid."  
  
He then sent her a flashing smile like before. "This time, you can bet on it."  
  
With that, Quinn pressed the accelerator and they were off. Mary-Lynnette looked behind as the figures began to get smaller and then she glanced at the tomb.  
  
"Having regrets?" she heard Ash whisper into her ear. He looked uncertain and he bowed his head. "You won't be able to go to [name of college.]"  
  
Moving her hand to go underneath his chin, she tilted his head up so his gaze met her unswerving ones. -None at all- she thought to him, allowing him to see her truthfulness in the matter. And then they kissed.   
  
Even as a vampire, she could still discover a supernova or a comet or a black hole. And not only will she always love the night, she'll be one with it and she'll be with Ash forever.  
  
The End  
All right... so, how was it? This was my first attempt on a Night World fanfic, so if it sucks, please don't flame me THAT badly. I would love to hear from all of you. Should I write more, or should I stop writing all together!? PLEASE R/R! Well, I think I used too much of your time already!  
  
© Copyright 1999 


End file.
